1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for fabricating the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display device is a device that displays an image, using an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal panel, or the like. The display device is applied to a TV, a monitor, a notebook computer, a tablet PC, a smartphone, a mobile phone, and the like.
The display device may include a window for protecting the display panel. Because portable tablet PCs, smart phones, and the like are used while mobile rather than being fixedly installed, they are frequently exposed to the external environment. Further, when a touch function is added, because they are continuously exposed to external forces, a function of a window is further important.
Normally, the window is attached to the display panel by an adhesive member, and it is desirable that the adhesive member be suitably applied so that the window and the display panel are not detached from each other.